


thinking about the one

by afteriwake



Category: Angel: the Series, CSI: NY, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Serenity (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Molly Hooper, Bisexual Sirius Black, Blowing Bubbles In Gum, Bubblegum, Cheating Lindsay, Comfort, Confused Lindsay, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Feeling unsafe, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Sebastian Moran, Injured Kaylee Frye, Injured Simon Tam, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kaylee Thinking, Lindsay Thinking, M/M, Marauders' Era, Memories, Missing Scene, POV Kaylee Frye, POV Lindsay Monroe, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Sirius Black, POV Winifred "Fred" Burkle, Pre-Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pre-Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Quitting Smoking, Realization, Regret, Sebastian Moran Loves Molly Hooper, Stubborn Kaylee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Five drabbles revolving around thoughts of significant others.





	thinking about the one

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are older drabbles I had lying around, but the Simon/Kaylee one was an answer to a music lyric prompt ( _"My hands are tied / My body bruised, shes got me with / Nothing to win and / Nothing left to lose" from "With Or Without You" by U2_ ), the Flack/Lindsay one is a first kiss prompt from **shadow_diva** , the Wesley/Fred one was based on an icon belonging to **gothicautumn03** , the Sirius/Remus one was based on an icon belonging to **train_in_vain** and the Sebolly one was an answer to a prompt by **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** (" _Molly/Moran, Bubble Gum!_ ").

**In The Moment Of Life And Death**   
Simon Tam/Kaylee Frye   
_Firefly/Serenity_

It was the instant that he got thrown to the ground that any negative thoughts she'd had towards him vanished. He hadn't signed up for this, for any of this. He was trying to save his sister and joining Serenity had been the only way he could think of.

"Honey," she said softly. He looked awful, brusied and bloody and in pain.

"Kaylee?" he replied, and with that she knew. No matter what direction whatever it was that may or may not be happening with them went, she wasn't going to let him end up like this again. She may not get anything for it other than a broken heart, but she wasn't going to lose him, either.

**Conflicting Feelings**   
Don Flack/Lindsay Monroe   
_CSI: NY_

She should have known he was going to hurt her. Maybe he hadn't intended on it, but he had. And maybe the hurt hadn't been deep, but it was still hurt. Thoughts crossed her mind about hurting him back, but there wouldn't be any use. It was over and done and he was in a lot of pain already. All adding anything to it was going to do was make it even harder to work with him. Unfortunately, her lips were already against Flack's by the time that thought registered, and she was enjoying the kiss more than she should, and she _knew_ she should stop but she couldn't. And then it was over and she looked at him and started to wonder if maybe trying it again later, when things cooled down, might not be such a bad idea.

**Back To Feeling Safe**   
Wesley Wyndham-Pryce/Winifred Burkle   
_Angel: the Series_

She wanted to shut her eyes, to really remove herself from the scene before her and feel safe again, just like she had... Long before she'd met Angel and Gunn and Wesley and Cordelia. Safe like she'd felt before going to Pylea. Safe like she'd felt at home with her parents. Safe like she'd felt when she was a little girl...

She felt Wesley come up to her and her head went to his shoulder. There was no thought there, she just acted. It was natural, and as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders she shut her eyes and relaxed. Wesley would protect her. He would keep her safe. With him around there was no need to worry because she _would_ be safe and he would do everything he could to guarantee that.

And with that thought firmly planted in her mind, she finally relaxed.

**Zeroing In**   
Sirius Black/Remus Lupin   
_Harry Potter_

Sirius Black had always understood he was different. Not just because he was a wizard. No, there was more to it than that. He was attracted to women, but he was mostly attracted to other men. And even as a teenager he knew if he said or did anything about it...

Still, that didn't stop him from zeroing in on the one he fancied most. And, to even his surprise, it wasn't James Potter. No, Potter was a golden boy and for some reason that failed to appeal to him. Instead, he was drawn to Remus Lupin, who was on the opposite side of he and James: a little shy and withdrawn, a little prone to awkwardness...not sauve and sophisticated but not dumb and bumbling, either.

No, something about Remus fascinated Sirius and he couldn't put his finger on _why_. So until he could, he would simply stay close to the young man and...wait.

The right time would come one of these days, and Sirius had an inordinate amount of patience for these types of things.

**Stopping The Cravings**   
Sebastian Moran/Molly Hooper   
_Sherlock_

“I hate not being able to smoke,” Seb grumbled, stalking to the refrigerator to get something to chew on. Anything would suffice, as the urge to have something to suck on or chew was driving him batty. “Sherlock’s brand of nicotine patches are shite.”

“Check your coat pocket,” Molly said from where she was chopping up veg on the island. “I thought it might get to this point.”

He slowly shut the door to the refrigerator and gave her a curious look, getting a cheeky grin in return, before he left the kitchen and went out to her foyer and over to the coat rack. He could see that the coat pockets were bulging now, and they were filled with packets of bubble gum. Many different flavors, many different brands, but packet after packet of gum were stuffed in his pocket and he relaxed, a soft smile settling on his face. She did love him. If there hadn’t been a clear sign before, this was it.

He plucked out a pack of cherry flavoured bubble gum, opened it up and took a piece out, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth in one swift motion. He went back into the kitchen and for the first time since he was a young lad, blew a bubble out of his gum in his mouth in front of Molly. She giggled and he grinned. Maybe this idea would work out to conquer the cravings after all...


End file.
